Uneasiness of the mind
by Thinking Of Texas
Summary: Continued after S2E4. Alisha's jealous of Simon losing his virginity to another."It's you falling in love with him, that makes him become me." This is the story of Alisha falling in love with Simon."It's all coming together." He whispered.


**Disclaimer: Misfits isn't mine, it belongs to the writers and E4 (:**

**So I'm obsessed with Alisha and Simon. After watching the episode before the last, I fell in obsession. I refuse to believe what happened! It won't happen this time round cause now Alisha knows and won't let it happen. **

Why? Why did he have to die? She loved him. She didn't want to love the present Simon, he wasn't mysterious and confident. She can't even stand being in the same room as him. He reminds her of _her_ Simon. She wanted to go to Las Vegas, he was going to take her. She wants the picture to happen, but at the same time she doesn't. Why did this have to happen to her? Why?

**Sloth**

They all left the changing rooms, Nathan, Kelly and Curtis. That left her and Simon. Her stomach did a back flip and she gulped, turning to face him.

"Why are you avoiding me, Alisha?" He asked, calmly but quietly. Alisha shook her head quickly.

"I-I'm not," She stuttered. She looked up and her eyes joined his. She didn't like it, it felt as if he could read her soul. He was always so eerily calm, she could tell he was unravelling her with one look.

"Stop lying, what's wrong?" He asked, hesitantly. Alisha had the urge to touch him, she wanted to but she couldn't. This wasn't her Simon. She remembered holding him while he died.

"_It has to be like this." He choked out. His eyes piercing into her. _

"_Why?" She sobbed._

"_So we can be together." He said, his pain making his voice sound strangled._

"_No, I won't let you die." She cried out, tears flowing freely down her face._

"_You have to, or I won't be this person." He murmured calmly, his gaze never breaking hers._

"_I can't do this." She said, sadly. She was grasping him, she didn't know what to do. _

"_It's going to be okay." He was still looking at her. He took from his pocket, slowly with shaky hands, a box of matches. "You have to do something." He said firmly, with some sort of hidden strength but the pain filled his voice. "There's petrol in that can." Alisha whimpered. She realised what he wanted her to do. "No-one can know it's me." He said. His eyes were suddenly wide and crazy, with a rough edge to his voice. "Promise me you won't tell him." She was crying out no, over and over again in her head and out loud._

"_Promise me!" He said forcefully. She was shaking, his head tucked into her chest._

"_You can't die. I love you." She cried softly. His mouth opened loosely for a second._

"_I'll still be here." He was reassuring her, he was dying and he was reassuring __**her. **_

"_I don't love him, I love you!" She was being selfish, but true, She loved this man with all her heart. She was laughing hysterically, looking around for help but no one would come. She looked back to Simon._

"_It's you falling in love with him, that makes him become me." He said. Alisha shook her head. "It's all coming together." He whispered and they locked eyes before his closed and she was left crying._

A single tear escaped her eye. They didn't move, they just left it to carry on its journey down her cheek. Her lip trembled and unable to hold it in anymore, she collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

"Is everything all right?" He asked, he'd already asked that question before, and many similar questions. She always said she was fine but this time. She couldn't.

"No. Everything's fucked up! It's all my fucking fault." She gritted out. She lifted her head so she could look at him. Strange how it didn't pain her to have him close now.

He awkwardly stuck his hand out to pat her on the shoulder over her orange boiler suit.

"I don't think it's your fault, Alisha." He said, slowly. She loved his eyes, they were grey and the most beautiful shade of it.

"Whatever." She said, snapping out of it. "I'm going to get the shit out of here before I destroy something else." She got up, quickly, and walked out.

"Wait." It was so quiet she almost missed it. She spun round and waited for him to continue. "Sometimes, I think you're too hard on yourself." He said, swallowing nervously. "There are days a person needs a confidence boost, so I want you to know that you look lovely today." As soon as he finished speaking, he walked out of the changing rooms.

Staring at the spot he had occupied, Alisha realised that this version of Simon was one she might need.

"What d'ya mean? You might need this version of Simon? Are you messin' with him?" Alisha's head twisted round so fast, she got whiplash. It was Kelly.

"No, I-" She stumbled over her words. "He's just so kind and he made me feel better, so I could get used to this confidant Simon?" It came out as a question. Kelly looked as if she didn't believe her. "Don't mess with him. Alrigh'?" Alisha nodded vigorously, she left the room as fast as she could.

She went back to _his_ place, _his lair_. It was still the same, the clocks were still up and the photos were still there. She hadn't bothered moving anything, she wanted it to be a reminder of him. She glanced around and noticed his weights were still there, smiling she walked over to them. She ran her hand over them, not wanting to pick one up in case it broke. He always looked amazing when he lifted these. She laughed quietly to herself. She felt empty. She needed him to fill the hole in her chest. Why couldn't present Simon just grow up and be what he used to be?

_He said, "it's you falling in love with him, that makes him become me." _That must of meant something. Did she need to fall in love with present Simon to make future Simon appear? It was all so confusing. Alisha staggered towards to the bed and lay across it. She inhaled deeply into the pillow.

"I can still smell him." She sighed. Would it be strange if she walked up to Simon tomorrow and sniffed him. If they became suspicious she would only have to avoid them for the whole week. Damn, she hated Mondays.

Still breathing into his pillow, she fell asleep.

Nathan was coming in for his community service, on time for once. Whistling happily to himself, he walked into the changing rooms. Jessica was getting changed. He crept up behind a locker and watched. He was a boy after all.

"Oi." She had noticed him. "Pervert!" She said, trying to cover herself up. Nathan fixed his face into his usual cocky grin.

"No, not at all." He said, cheekily. Nathan then proceeded to go brush his teeth. Humming to himself once again, he brushed his teeth vigorously whilst checking himself out in the mirror every so often. Suddenly, the lights turned off and Nathan was on high alert. He couldn't see a thing in the darkness. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed his neck and shoved him into the floor. He didn't know where the hits were coming from but the kept coming. He as getting his head bashed against something roughly, he could feel his brain oozing out of his ears, then he felt nothing.

Alisha woke up at 11am, she was late.

"Oh no!" She gasped, and hurried to take a shower and brush her head of curls. After applying mascara and lip gloss, she got dressed and ran to the community centre. She literally tumbled in.

"What a way to make an entrance." Nathan said, laughing heartily. He was the only one laughing. Alisha picked herself off the floor and glared at Nathan.

"Nathan, shut up would'ya?" Kelly said, probably reading Alisha's thought's of annoyance.

Shaun walked in at that second, with a tall, dark women and 10 other people. "You know the drill," he started. "You do what I tell you and I go home and make love to my Italian girlfriend." He stared everyone down and then carried on. "Today, we have some charity workers in. This is Jessica and she's here to arrange some sort of run with her team for charity." He said, monotonously. "I'll be in my office." He left, leaving Jessica and her team behind.

**I changed it a bit but it'll stick with the storyline and shizzle with extras but in 3 episodes time I can venture with this story :D **


End file.
